Achenar
Achenar is the capital system and birthplace of the Empire. The capital planet of the Empire is Achenar 6d, which is also known as Capitol. Access to Achenar is restricted, and requires a permit that can only be obtained by achieving the Imperial Navy rank of Squire. Tourists, once they have amassed the documents required to visit the Achenar system, flock to see the Imperial Palace on Capitol.Tourist Beacon 0160 History Marlin Duval was a wealthy woman who led a long expedition across unexplored space and eventually discovered the Achenar system. It was first colonized in the 23rd century and she founded the Republic of Achenar. This would later be the heart of a galactic superpower, the Empire. The population of the colony on Achenar lived under idealistic democratic rule with elected Senators who represented the people. After Marlin died in a speeder crash, her brother Henson Duval assumed control. He turned it into the Empire with a hereditary monarchy and imperial succession.The Birth of an Empire Indigenous Species of Achenar The planet Capitol in the Achenar system had alien sentient life known as mudlarks. The mudlarks unintentionally went extinct due to human colonists who brought bacteria to the planet in the middle of the 23rd century. The bacteria were deadly for the indigenous species. There was not much appreciation for alien sentient life at the time. The system of Achenar was chosen for the outdoor world orbiting one of its gas giants, already capable of supporting human life, now known as Capitol. There was already life on the planet and though Duval didn’t know it at the time, one of the few known sentient species watched their landings.'' ''Back then, life was known to be plentiful throughout the galaxy, though it wasn’t appreciated how rare sentient life was. Before long the species was made extinct by the settlers, mainly through imported bacteria. Much later, this extinction would later be used as a pretext for Federal intervention in the system. War with the Federation "Achenar drew the irritation of the Federation at the start of 2323, when reports reached Earth that the colonists had wiped out a sentient race on the planet. This, coupled with the refusal of Achenar to become a member, caused the Federation to send a battle group to take control of the system by force."Tourist Beacon 0129, War with the Federation "The fleet eventually arrived in the Achenar system at the start of 2324. Gathered intelligence meant the Imperial forces ambushed the Federal forces as they jumped into the system. What they hadn't predicted was the enemy to use their pack hunting formation against them." "For the rest of 2324. Federation ships tried to establish a beach head in the furthest reaches of the system, but with no breathable atmosphere amongst the far planets, they struggled to maintain for the war effort."Tourist Beacon 130, Failed Invasion "Eventually in 2325 Henson Duval decided Federal forces had been weakened sufficiently to strike. Achenar's own small fleet was mobilised, the Duval family commandeering nearly every vessel in the system to fall upon the weakened Federal forces where they clustered on the edge of the system. This became know as the Great Battle of Liberation." System Layout * Achenar (Class B star) ** Achenar 1 (Landfall world, metal-rich) ** Achenar 2 (Landfall world, metal-rich) ** Achenar 3 (Landfall world, high metal content) *** Bril Works (Settlement) *** Jones Dock (Outpost) ** Achenar 4 (Class III gas giant) *** Achenar 4 A (Landfall world, rocky) **** Zhuravleva Relay (Settlement) **** Greenstein Silo (Surface Port) **** Hoffleit Landing (Settlement) **** Fortune's Loss (Surface Port) ** Achenar 5 (High metal content world) *** Wilson Vision (Outpost) ** Achenar 6 (Class III gas giant) *** Yamaha's Grave (Landfall world, rocky) **** Baynes Horizons (Surface Port) **** Friedman Holdings (Settlement) **** Baker Terminal (Coriolis Starport) *** New World (Earth-like world, terraformed) **** Bell Terminal (Orbis Starport) *** Conversion (Earth-like world, terraformed) **** Macmillan Terminal (Orbis Starport) *** Capitol (Earth-like world) **** Dawes Hub (Orbis Starport) ** Achenar 7 (Class II gas giant) *** Peters City (Outpost) ** Achenar 8 (Class I gas giant) *** Kagawa Station (Outpost) ** Achenar 9 (Class IV gas giant) Videos File:Elite_dangerous_-_Achenar References ru:Achenar Category:Star systems with in-game descriptions Category:Empire